The Veasel of Kyuubi it's a GIRL !
by naruna hikari
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi apabila jincuriki kyuubi itu bukanlah Naruto anak laki laki pembuat onar di konoha,tetapi Naruto anak perempuan cerdas dan berbakat ? Semi-AU,OOC,GAJE dll.
1. langsung baca chap 2 aja

Naruto Fanfiction


	2. BEGIN !

OK,Saya update lagi, ah kemaren ada kendala karna baru belajar buat fic.

OKE!, Let's begin the story.

Warning : FemNaru,OOC,GAJE ,GARING,Sakura Bashing DLL

Pairing :SASUFEMNARU

Saya minta maaf bagi para fans Sakura saya memakai sakura sebagai tokoh antagonisnya

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\/

Seorang anak bersurai pirang berlari dari kejaran orang orang desa yang mengejarnya sambil membawa berbagai macam benda baik benda tajam maupun benda tumpul, dia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak agr tidak diketahui warga desa.

'Kenapa ? kenapa mereka membenciku?. Aku memang mengetahui kalau Kyuubi tersegel di dalam tubuhku tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun membunuh orang yang mereka sayangi lagipula 5 tahun yang lalu aku baru lahir, mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang mereka sayangi.'Batin anak itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan aman dia bergegas pergi kembali ke apartemennya

"Tadaima !"ucap anak yang diketahui bernama naruto. Tak pernah ada yang menjawab ataupun menyambutnya ketika ia pulang,dia memang terbiasa sendiri hidup sendiri tanpa satu orangpun teman,dia ingin memiliki teman hanya saja tak pernah ada anak yang menerimanya untuk bermain bersama.

Setelah mengganti baju dgn pakaian,Naruto bergegas pergi untuk latihan,ya dia memang pergi untuk latihan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau dia anak yang berbakat dan disamping itupula dia tak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuannya kepada orang lain selain Hokage berlatih seorang diri di dalam hutan kematian (_Shi no Mori_) dan ketika sore datang ia baru akan pulang kerumah.

**SKIP TIME**

** 2 Tahun Kemudian**

"Hokage-jiji, kenapa kau memanggiilku ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan ?"ucap Naruto

"Ya,aku ingin kau mengikuti akademi"ujar sang hokage

"Tapi apakah aku akan diterima di akademi,ya jiji pasti mengerti'kan"ujar Naruto sedih

"Kau pasti akan diterima dengan bak disana, kau harus yakin Naruto"ucap hokage

"Ha'I,dan kapan aku bisa memulai masuk ke akademi ?"ucap Naruto

"Besok kau akan mulai masuk "

"Baik aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya jaa jiji"

"jaa"

'semoga kau akan mendapatkan teman Naruto'

TBC


	3. FIRST DAY IN THE ACADEMY

Wah ternyata ada juga yang mau ngeriview ni fic,jadi nambah semangat deh hehe.

Kalau masalah chapter 1 yang gak ada isinya itumah karna salah teken jadi ceritanya kosong dan semoga capther yang ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Warn : FemNaru,OOC,Gaje,Garing,Sakura bashing,DLL

Pair : SASUFEMNARU

OK,LET'S BEGIN THE STORY

\\\\\-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor akademi,dia diperintahkan oleh Sandaime hokage untuk menyerahkan surat tanda bahwa dia murid akademi pada chunnin kesayangannya Iruka. Naruto trus berjalan, dan saat t'lah sampai di sebuah ruangan dia berhenti dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ah,Naru-chan sedang apa kau disini"ujar seorang yang ada di ruangan itu

"Ano Iruka-sensei aku disuruh oleh jiji untuk memberikan ini" ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat

Iruka segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya,lalu dia kembali menatap naruto

"Jadi,kau akan belajar disini?"

"benar sensei"

"baiklah ayo ikut aku,kita akan kekelasmu"

Mereka berdua berjalan kesebuah kelas yang terdengar sangat rebut karna guru yang mengaja belum datang

"Sasuke-kun terimalah aku"

"Jangan bermimpi Ino-pig Sasuke-kun itu milikku!"

"Diam kau forehead Sasuke-kun itu pasti lebih menyukaiku"

Itulah teriakan teriakan yang didengar oleh Naruto dari luar kelas,sekarang dia mulai berfikir apa murid murid yang ada dikelas itu masih waras atau tidak?

"DIAM SEMUANYA !"Teriak Iruka

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Sensei dia perempuan atau laki laki?" ucap seorang murid berambut coklat yang membawa anjing

"Kita lihat saja,Naru kau boleh masuk sekarang"

Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang,dengan mata sewarna dengan batu sapphire,megenakan baju hitam berlambang klan uzumaki dilapisi dengan jaket berkerah berwarna biru langit yang dibiarkan terbuka,celana training berwarna hitam panjang dan sepatu ninja berwarna biru.

"Pekenalkan lah dirimu"dan dijawab dengan anggukan

"Konbawa minna-san, Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto yoroshiku"ucap naruto

"Oke sekarang kau boleh duduk di samping hinata,anak yang berambut indigo bermata lavender"

"Ha'i sensei"Naruto mulai berjalan kearah hinata

Setelah sampai dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping hinata

"Hi boleh ku tau namamu?" Tanya Naruto

" Hy-yuga hi-hinata" ujarnya sedikit gagap

"Ah,senang berkenlandenganmu hinata-chan"

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto segera pulang ke apartementnya.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Kali ini ada yang menjawabnya,naruto segera melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dia segera berlari ke dapur dan memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah dari belakang.

"Kyuu-nee"

"Ah,Naru-chan bagaimana hari mu di akademi ?"

"Biasa saja"

(A/N:Pengen tau gimana ceritanya kyuubi bisa ada disini ok mari kita flash back)

**FLASH BACK( Naruto 4 tahun)**

Naruto menangis di bawah pohon sakura,sekuat apapun mental yang dimiliki'nya ia tetaplah hanya seorang anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang,dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya tetapi tidak jadi karna dia mendengar suara dari dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Naru-chan kau tak pernah sendiri aku selalu ada bersamamu"ucap suara itu

" KAU SIAPA DAN DIMANA KAU?"teriak naruto

"Tak usah berteriak naru,kalau kau ingin menemuiku kau cukup berkonsentrasi dan ikuti suara ku"ucapnya

"Baik akan kucoba" Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi dan setelah itu yang dilihatnya hanyalah hitam dan gelap

**NARUTO POV **

Dimana aku, aku merasa mengenali tempat ini tapi aku tak tak peru memejamkan mataku lagi disini sudah cukup gelap untukku.

"Naru,ayo ikuti suara ku jangan hanya melamun saja"

Aku mulai mengikuti suara itu, suara itu terasa semakin dekat. Aku mulai berlari lebih cepat dan aku menemukan setitik cahaya,suara itu berasal dari cahaya itu. Tempat ini memang menyeramkan tapi memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Aku mulai memasuki tempat itu dan saat aku masuk aku hanya terpaku pada sebuah pintu /lebih tepat dibilang kurungan yang bertuliskan kanji fuin berarti segel. Tiba–tiba pintu itu bercahaya dari cahaya itu aku dapat melihat seekor rubah besar berbulu oranye dengan mata merah ruby den 9 ekor yang menandakan kekuatannya.

" Ky-kyuubi"ujarku tergagap

"Eh,aku lupa merubah wujudku baik tunggu dulu wajar saja kau takut" dan pooft asap putih menyelimuti rubah itu dan saat asap itu menghilang yang aku lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang mata merah ruby dan menggunakan kimono hitam dengan motif obi merah dibawahnya.

"Aku adalah rubah yang tadi"ucap kyuubi

"Kalau kau punya wujud yang berbeda kenapa kau memakai wujud yang menyeramkan itu"

"Aku lupa"

Mendengar jawabannya itu membuatku sweatdrop

"Bukankah kau ingin kasih sayang aku bisa memberikan itu padamu"

"Tapi bagaiman caranya bila kau tersegel dalam tubuhku?"

"Mudah saja kau hanya perlu melepas setengah dari segel ini,dan aku juga akan melatihmu agar menjadi kunoichi yang kuat"

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti aku akan mati dan bila kau lepas itu akn diketahui karna chakramu

"Tenang saja kau tak akn mati bila aku keluar dari tubuhmu karna pertama kau hanya perlu melepas setengah dari segel ini bukan semuanya dan alas an yang kedua adalah karna kau seorang uzumaki jadi kau takkan mati karna chakra milik uzumaki itu sangat besar dan untuk masalah ke-2 aku bisa menekan chakra ku semampuku agar tak diketahui oleh siapapun"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya,tapi ngomong ngomong berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku baru 17 tahun"

"Boleh kupanggil dengan kyuu-nee"

"boleh boleh saja"

"OKE,aku sudah siap untuk proses pelepasan"

Dan akupun mulai berjalan kearah pintu itu dan mulai merobek kertas itu tapi aku hanya merobek setengah dari kertas itu.

Dan saat itulah aku merasa aku terdorong keluar dan kembali ke kesadaranku.

**END NARUTO POV**

Saat ini naruto telah kembali ke kesadarannya. Dia mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan yak dia mendapati seorang wanita muda yang tadi di temuinya berada disampingnya.

Dan sejak saat itulah mereka mulai tinggal bersama,berlatih bersama dan melakukan hal yang lainnya. Yang mengetahui ni hanya Sandaime hokage dan jajaran anbu kepercayaannya.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Nee-chan hari ini masak apa?" Tanya naruto antusias

"Hari ini nee-chan masak banyak dan ada ramen juga kau mau?"

"Tentu dan itu pasti"

"Baiklah ayo kita makan"

"AYO!"

TBC

Author minta maaf banget kalo misalnya masih kurang panjang

Boleh ngasih flame kok asal mendukung

Dan Bolehkan saya meminta reviewnya ?

Bagi yang mau memberi review maupun flame aku ucapkan

TERIMAKASIH ! SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA

Dan tolong beri nama ya jaa !


	4. BELL TEST!

Yah,ternyata masih kurang panjang ya?

Oke yang kali ini harus lebih dari 1000 word

Warn : FemNaru, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Sakura Bashing DLL

Pair : SASUFEMNARU (klo jadi)

-\\\\\\\\\\\\-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/

Pagi ini Naruto berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, hal itu dikarnakan hari ini adalah hari dimulainya ujian gennin. Naruto berlari menuju ke akademi, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikuti ujian itu. Dia memang tidak mengincar title _Rookie of The Year, _karna Naruto tidak menginkan pangkat ataupun gelar, baginya mendapat teman itu saja sudah cukup padahal dia pasti bisa mengerjakan soal soal itu dengan mudah.

Sesampainya di sana dia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Naruto duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya, sampai ada seorang anak yang diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai rambut raven yang menurutnya bermodel aneh mendatanginya.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san" sapa Naruto

"Hn. Uzumaki-san?"

"Ha'I"

"Seberapa kuatnya kau?"

"Ya,mungkin bisa dikatakan selevel dengan Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja"

'Kenapa terasa nyaman bila ada didekatnya?' batin sasuke

Setelah itu Sauke kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Saat mereka bicara mereka tak menyadari ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Anak berambut merah muda itu memasang tampang kesal. 'Kenapa Sasuke-kun lebih dekat dengan anak baru itu, apa bagusnya dia?' batin anak itu. Lalu anak itu masuk dalam kelas dengan muka kesal dan mulai mendekati orang yang selama ini dipujanya. Tetapi tetap saja tak dihiraukan. Ketika semua anak sudah masuk mereka semua pun memulai ujian genin.

Naruto megisi soal itu dengan mudah, tetapi ada 1 atu 2 soal yang sengaja disalahkannya, agar dia tak mendapatkan title itu. 45 menit kemudian semua murid sudah selesai dan mengumpulkan jawaban mereka pada guru pengawas. Dan ujian itu t'rus berlanjut sampai bagian terakhir dan selesai. Mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya 1 minggu lagi bersamaan dengan pembagian kelompok.

**SKIP TIME (Satu Minggu Kemudian)**

Anak anak sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing masing mereka sedang menunggu hasil dari ujian mereka dan dimana mereka akan di tempatkan. Saat Iruka-sensei dating mereka benar benar menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh'nya, tentang Rookie of The Year yang tahun ini diemban oleh Uchiha Sasuke disusul dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Lalu ada pembagian tim yang terbagi menjadi

"Tim 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Tim 8 : Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino. Tim 9 karna masih eksis langsung melompat ke Tim 10 : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji" itulah yang Dikatakan oleh Iruka-sensei dan yang membuat orang orang di kelas sweatdrop adalah saat Sakura menyebutkan kata 'Aku beruntung satu tim dengan Sasuke ku ter- cinta, ter- sayang' dan masih banyak ter- yang lainya lagi sesudah

Setelah istirahat semua jounin telah pergi bersama murid muridnya dan hanya menyisakan tim 7 di dalam kelas.

"Hanya ada satu orang jounin yang selalu terlambat yaitu Hatake Kakashi the Copy-Cat Ninja" ujar Naruto yakin

30 menit kemudian Naruto mulai bosan dengan keadaan kelas yang sunyi, dia bermaksud untuk mengajak Sauke untuk berbincang- bincang. Naruto menggeser tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Dia mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura tapi tak ada pengaruhnya bagi Naruto.

"Permisi Uchiha- san" ucap Naruto sopan

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab tapi dia tidak melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap Naruto "Ya aku baik baik saja"ujar Sasuke

Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Sebelum ia menarik kembali tangannya, Sakura sudah menepis tangannya dengan kasar

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke – kun?" ucap Sakura kasar

"Aku hanya mengecek apakah dia baik baik saja atau tidak?. Maaf telah membuat pacarmu khawatir"(Naruto)

Sakura hanya memasangtampang sedih, dia tau dia bukan pacar sasuke.

"Uchiha- san" panggil Naruto "Sasuke pangil saja aku sasuke dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto mengerti, dan aku bukanlah kekasih- nya?" ucap Sasuke

"Oh ok, maaf telah membuatmu tak nyaman"

"Tidak masalah bagi ku"

"Dan apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya aku baik baik saja"kata Sasuke "Tetapi mukamu sangat merah, bila kau merasa sakit segera ambil obat dan minum itu, ok?"

"Ok"

Naruto mendengar suara orang berjalan dia memita Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang belum mengangkat kepalanya. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Sasuke hanya membatin

'Ya, dia (Sasuke) berbicara denan Naruto dan itu adalah tanda bahwa perempuan dapat mempengaruhi pikiran seseorang'

"Kalian aku tunggu diatap dalam waktu 5 menit" ujar kakashi dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

**DI ATAP**

Mereka ber- 3 telah sampai diatap mereka melihat guru mereka sedang berdiri di depan mereka, sambil membaca buku kecil berwarna orange yang diketahui adalah buku icha icha paradise.

"Baiklah hari ii kita mulai dengan perkenalan, hmm.. contohnya nama kalian, apa yang kalian sukai maupun tidak disukai, hobi dan cita – cita." Ucap Kakashi santai

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan yang memperkenalkan diri sensei" kata Sakura

"Ok, namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, hal yang tidak kusukai aku sedang tidak mood memberi tahukannya, aku punya banyak hobi dan cita – cita"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan Sakura memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Jadi dia hanya memberi tahukan namanya saja pada kita" ujar sakura

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya

"Baik kita mulai perkenalannya dari yang Pink"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang aku sukai adalah, (melirik Sasuke), hobiku adalah (melirik Sasuke lagi), cita – citaku adalah (melirik Sasuke lagi) dan yang aku benci adalah Ino- pig dan Naruto" begitulah ucapnya

(A/N: Udah pada tau kan perkenalannya jadi lanjutin aja ya. Di sini Ibunya Sasuke masih hidup)

"Besok kalian akan melakukan survival training"

"Tapi sensei kami sudah pernah melakukannya saat di akademi"( Sakura )

"Tetapi yang kali ini berbeda karna 66% dari murid murid di akdemi itu tidak lulus, maka dari itu test akan diberkan dari masing masing jouninn yang mengajar. Besok temui aku di training ground 7 jam 08 pagi, dan jangan makan apapun atau kau hanya akan memuntahkannya, jaa"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, dan jangan datang jam 8 pagi, karna Kakashi – sensei pasti telat 2 jam jadi datanglah jam 10 pagi, jaa" ukar naruto dan segera berlari pulang ke rumah. Setelah Naruto pergi Sakura mulai mencoba mendekati Sasuke, tetapi belu sampai 1 menit dia duduk Sasuke sudah pergi duluan, sekarang Sakura sedang merutuki Naruto dan nasib sial yang menimpa'nya. Dan dia juga segera pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

**PAGINYA**

Naruto datang ke training ground pada pukul 09.30 pagi, dia dating sambil membawa kotak bento di tangannya.

"Ohayou"sapanya "Ohayou" sapa mereka berdua balik

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto "Belum" jawab sakura sedikit ketus

"Kalau mau makan makan saja ini, aku tadi sempat membuat bento saat dirumah " kata Naruto seraya memberikan kotak bento itu pada mereka

"Aku tidak mau" ( Sakura ) "Kalau kau Sasuke?" ( Naruto ) "Hn" jawabnya sambil menerima kotak bento itu dan memakannya

Kalau Naruto tak usah ditanya dia sudah makan saat dirumah tadi, dan tentu saja masakan kyuu yang dimakannya. 30 ment kemudian, Kakashi datang dengan santainya

"Selamat pagi semua!" "em sensei kau sudah telat 2 jam dan sekarang ini sudah SIANG sensei" ujar Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata siang.

"Yare, yare, aku tadi tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Baik kita mulai saja tes- nya" Kakashi- sensei meletakkan sebuah jam di atas batang kayu. "Waktunya sudah diatur saat siang hari, tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan bel ini, bagi yang tidak mendapatkan bel maka akan diikat dan tidak mendapatkan jatah makan siang, bukan hanya itu saja aku juga akan makan di depanmu"

'Jadi itu lah sebabnya dia tidak menyuruh kami makan' batin Sakura

"Dan waktunya dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Mereka dengan segera menyembunyikan diri masing masing. Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam air karna dia mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan air. Tiba – tiba Naruto muncul dari dalam air dan melancarkan sebuah jurus air.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Jurus Naga Air)" Naruto meneriaki nama jutsunya, dan muncullah naga air yang mengejar Kakashi, tetapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kakashi. Kakashi mulai membaca kembali buku icha icha miliknya.

"Kakashi – sensei tidak baik loh membaca buku itu di depan anak kecil itu tidak mencerminkan bahwa, sensei adalah shinobi yang baik"

"Ok baiklah akan kusimpan buku ini dan apa maumu Naru – chan "

dan tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi kalau Naruto telah membuat satu kage bunshin yang bertugas untuk mengambil buku hentai milik Kakashi

Dan ketika buku itu sudah ada ditangannya Naruto segera menghilang ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia meninggalkan Kakashi yang keheranan sendiri, saat dia ingin membaca kembali bukunya ia sadar bahwa bukunya telah ada di tangan Naruto.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO" teriak Kakashi

**Di Tempat Lainnya**

** "**Bagaimana caramu mendaptkan bel itu?" Tanya sasuke penasaran

"Kage bunshin" jawabnya

"Ayo sekarang kita segera temui Kakashi sensei" ucap Sakura

Dan merekapun segera pergi menuju tempat guru mereka berada.

"Kakashi – sensei aku punya 2 pilihan untukmu!" ucap Naruto

"Apa?"

"1 berikan loncengnya pada kami dan ku kembalikan bukumu atau 2 kau tak memberikan belnya dan bukumu akan dinakar oleh Sasuke di depan matamu"

"oke, baiklah kuberikan bel ini pada kalian, dan kembalikan bukuku"

"Yosh, terimakasih dan tolong periksa ini Sakura" ujar Sakura sambil memberikan lonceng itu

"hmm…mereka ( lonceng ) ini asli Naruto, Sasuke – kun" ucap Sakura yakin

" Baiklah Kakashi sensei, jadi bagaimana hasilnya kami lulus atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kalian…! Lulus" jawab Kakashi – sensei

"Boleh aku tau alasannya ?" Tanya Sakura

"Inti dari Tes ini adalah mengetes seberapa baiknya kerja sama tim kalian, hanya itu saja"

"Jadi itulah mengapa kau meluluskan kami"( Sakura )

"Ya begitulah"

"Itu mengesankan, dan itu membuktikan bahwa kami bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto

"OK, sekarang kalian boleh pulang, dan besok kita akan mulai menjalankan misi sebagai tim 7 yang resmi, jaa"

Merekapun pulang kerumah masing masing. Dan besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan

TBC

A/N

Hola, saya update lagi semoga yang kali ini cukup panjang.

Maaf banget ya kalo misalkan adegan pertarungannya gak seru dan beda, itu dikarnakan saya gak terlalu ahli membuat adegan adegan gituan.

Dan bagi yang mau Review and Flame silahkan saja. Saya tunggu ya!

TERIMAKASIH!


	5. FIRST C- RANK MISSION

CHAPTER 5

"Berapa jarak kalian dari target?" Ucap Sang pemimipin Hatake Kakashi

"Kira kira 4 meter dari target" jawab Naruto

"Kami siap bila diperintahkan kapan saja" Sambung Sasuke

"Aku juga" lanjut Sakura

"Baik kita mulai, 1, 2, 3, SEKARANG!" komando Kakashi

"Ketangkap" Naruto yang paling pertama maju lah yang mendapatkannya

"Apa kalian yakin bahwa itu target kita?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke

"Ya kami yakin!" jawab mereka serempak

**Di Kantor Hokage**

"Nyaa" eong kucing itu ketika sang pemilik memeluk atau bisa dibilang menggencetnya

'Kasihan, sekali kucing itu' batin Naruto

'Tak heran kenapa 'dia' lari' batin Sasuke

Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang sebagai bayaran, pemilik kucing itu pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Baik, Misi kalian selanjutnya adalah, menjaga anak seorang tukang kebun, menggali kentang dan membantu mencabuti rumput." Kata Sandaime

"Bisa tidak kita mendapatkan misi yang lebih sulit dan menegangkan" ucap Naruto bosan

'Ah, ternyata Naruto ada benarnya juga!' batin Sakura

'Ya, benar' batin Sasuke

'Aku sudah tau akan begini jadinya' batin guru mereka

"Tapi kalian masih gennin dan hanya baru boleh menerima misi tinggkat D dahulu baru naik menjadi tingkat C" Jelas Sandaime

"Aku tahu tapi dapatkah kami mendapatkan misi yang lebih sulit dari misi itu?" ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah sayunya ( Pupy Eyes no Jutsu )

Dan Check Mate

Semua orang yang ada disana dan melihatnya pasti luluh hatinya, sampai sampai wajah Sasuke memerah dan tentu saja tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, dan itu akan membuat hal begini terjadi

"Ok, sepertinya aku memiliki misi ranking C yang sedikit mudah, biar aku perkenalkan kliennya. Tazuna –san silahkan masuk" ucap Sandaime sambil mengambil memanggil seorang pria tua yang disebutnya bernama Tazuna.

Pria itu sepertinya orang baik baik, hanya saja dia meminum sake di siang hari seperti ini

"Apa ini mereka hanya sekumpulan anak anak saja" ucap Tazuna

"Maaf Tazuna – san, kami ini memang anak anak, tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan kami. Biar sekecil apapun kami tetaplah seorang ninja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, namaku Tazuna pembuat jempatan, tugas kalian adalah mengantarku kembali ke desaku dengan selamat" kata Tazuna

"Yosh. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto semangat

"Kau ini kenapa sih, norak sekali!" kata Sakura kesal

" Karna ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar desa"

"OH. Hanya itu, tak usah norak kali ya "

"Terserah kau saja deh. Ayo kita berangkat"

"Hn"

"Persiapkanlah barang barang kalian yang akan digunakan selama misi berlangsung dan besok temui aku di gerbang jam 08.00 pagi" perintah Kakashi

"Ha'I Sensei" balas ketiganya

Merekapun bersiap pergi untuk menjalankan misi, tapi sebelum pergi mereka akan menyiapkan barang barang yang akan mereka bawa. Naru segera pulang keapartemennya untuk menemui kakak perempuan tercintanya Kyuu. Naru menyiapkan semua barang bawaannya dan memasukkan barang barang itu ke dalam sebuah scroll, dan dia berhenti menyiapkan semua barangnya saat sebuah tangan putih mendarat dibahunya, dan saat dia menoleh kebelakang ia tersenyum melihat ternyata yang tangan itu adalah tangan Kyuu- nee.

"Sedang apa kau Naru – chan ?" tanyanya menyelidik

"Ah, aku sedang menyiapkan barang barang yang akan kubawa saat pergi misi nanti Nee –chan"

"Bolehkah aku ikut ?" ( Fox Eyes no Jutsu )

"Ba – bagaimana caranya nee –chan ikut ?"

"Begini caranya dan…" pooft muncul asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Kyuu. Setelah semua asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Kyuu hilang dan terlihat seekor rubah putih lucu kecil yang sedang duduk manis di lantai

"Kyuu –nee, ka – kau ini kau kyuu?"

"Ini memang aku"

"He KAWAI !" Ucap Naru sambil memeluk dan mencubit pipi chubby milik Kyuu

"Aw aw jangan mencubit aku seperti itu"

"Oke, oke, sebaiknya kita mulai untuk berekemas dan menyiapkan jawaban untu pertanyaan mengapa Kyuu – nee bisa ada disini dan juga kita menbutuhkan nama samaran untukmu Kyuu – nee" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Hmm.. nama samaran ya apa ya nama samaran yang bagus, kalau masalah pertanyaan yang akan mereka ucapkan kau kan bisa saja tinggal menjawab kau menemukanku di hutan begitu saja"

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuu – nee mengganti memakai nama Tsuki saja selama bersamaku, bagaimana ?"

"Bagus juga. Baiklah aku setuju, sekarangang mari kita bersiap siap"

Merekapun mulai menyiapkan barang barang mereka ke dalam scroll yang sudah ada dan menyegelnya. Hal ini membuat mereka tidak perlu membawa tas lagi. Setelah menyiapkan barang barang mereka termasuk obat obatan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, tadi nee – chan sudah memasak ramen untukmu"

"Benarkah,yosh kalau begitu ayo kita makan"

Setelah makan dan mengerjakan tugas kesehariaan mereka, akhirnya pada malam harinya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak di atas futon. Dan saat pagi datang….

"Hoamm.. Kyuu- nee bangun ini sudah pagi kita harus siap siap untuk pergi menjalankan misi"

"Hoam. Baiklah baiklah aku bangun"

Naruto dan Kyuubi mulai bangun dan mandi lalu bersiap siap untuk pergi dan jangan lupakan makan. Selepas makan mereka segera mengambil scroll yang sudah tersusun rapi dia tas meja lalu membawanya. Pada jam 07.40 mereka berdua berangkat menuju gerbang konoha dan pastinya menunggu Kakashi. Naruto membawa Kyuubi dalam bentuk animal formnya yang bergelayut di leher Naruto dengan santainya.

"Ohayou minna" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna yang telah lebih dulu datang disana.

"Ohayou mo" jawab mereka kecuali Sasuke

"Oi Sasuke bila ada yang bertanya atau menyapa harusnya kau jawab bukan diacuhkan saja"

"Hn, dobe"

"Apa kau bilang teme!"

"Hn. Ngomong ngomong binatang apa yang kau bawa di leher mu itu?"

"Ini, dia rubah peliharaanku namanya Tsuki" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan Tsuki ke depan muka Sasuke

"Aku memeliharanya sejak aku kecil jadi aku sudaha dekat dengannya" kata Naruto

"Kau ini harusnya memelihara binatang yang lebih imut dari rubah apa orang tuamu tak menemanimu saat memilih hewan peliharaan?!" ujar Sakura sinis

Naruto hanya menunduk dalam dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan suara yang parau. Sedangkan Kyuubi kalau Naruto tidak menahannya pasti sudah memberi Sakura Death glare mematikannya secara Cuma Cuma kepada Sakura. Terbukti dengan Tsuki atau Kyuubi yang bergerak gerak gelisah di pundak Naruto

"….Aku tak pernah melihat orang tua ku dan juga aku bukanlah orang kaya yang masih memiliki orang tuamu sepertimu. Aku sudah yatim piatu mungkin sejak aku dilahirkan…" ujar Naruto tersenyum getir

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin berbicara pikirkan dulu konsekuensinya dan bagaimana hati temanmu bukannya malah berbicara seenakmu saja" ujar Tazuna

"Sudahlah tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi"

Setelah menunggu selama 1 jam lebih akhirnya Kakashi datang denagan diawali bunyi _pooft _

"YO"

"KAU TELAT SENSEI"

"Hahaha…aku tadi bertemu kucing hitam di jalan jadi aku harus memilih jalan memutar"

"yaya…..Bisa jadi itu benar haha…"

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat sekarang"

Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Saat mereka melewati sebuah jalan Naruto melihat genangan air dia berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin di siang bolong yang panas ini bisa ada genanga air padahal kemaren tdak ada hujan semalam. Naruto segera bertelepati pada Tsuki tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba – tiba ada dua orang ninja keluar dari genangan air tersebut dan melilitkan rantai miliknya ke tubuh Kakashi dan memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil kecil

"KAKASHI – SENSEI" teriak Sakura

Keadaan Sakura yang sedang lengah membuat salah satu dari ninja tersebut mencoba untuk melilitkan rantainya pada tubuh Sakura. Tetapi belum sampai ninja tersebut melilitkan rantainya ke badan Sakura, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahan serangannya dengan shurken jumbo miliknya membuat rantai milik ninja itu menyangkut di pohon, sedangkan satu ninja lainnya berhasil menggoreskan cakar besinya ke tangan Naruto.

"Uh." Erang Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan dan mundur kebelakang. Mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Tsuki. Sebelum mereka berhasil menyerang Naruto lagi Kakashi menangkap ke-2 ninja tersebut dan mengikatnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Dobe" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga menyadarinya tadi tapi ternyata kau sudah duluan menyadarinya" ujar Kakashi

"Bila kamu mengetahuinya kenapa kau membiarkan muridmu terluka?"

"Karena ada yang harus kupastikan sebenarnya yang diincarnya itu kau/ kami"

-/-/-

**TBC**

**Halo saya update lagi maaf ya update nya lama karena lagi banyak tugas di sekolah jadi belum sempet sempet buat update**

** THANKS YA**

**_PLEASE KEEP R&R_**


End file.
